daytime_soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eckert family
The Eckert family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Family Members: First Generation: *Fred Eckert (deceased) *Lena Eckert (deceased) Second Generation: *William "Bill" Eckert (deceased) *Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert *Patricia "Pat" Spencer (deceased) *'Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr.' *'Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer' Third Generation: *Sly Eckert *Paul Hornsby Jr. *Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. *Ethan Lovett *'Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer' *'Caroline "Carly" Benson' *Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones (deceased) *'Lucas Jones' Fourth Generation: *'Cameron Spencer' *'Aiden Spencer' *'Rocco Falconeri' *'Michael Corinthos III' *'Morgan Corinthos' *Josslyn Jacks Family Members: Fred Eckert (deceased) * m. Angela Moscini 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. William "Bill" Eckert (deceased 1993) *** m. Nancy Eckert 19??-19?? (deceased 1991) **** c. Sly Eckert ** c. Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert *** a. Jack Kensington **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) *** m. Edward "Ned" Ashton 1992-1993 *** m. Paul Hornsby Sr. 1994- **** c. Paul Hornsby Jr. (born 1996) Lena Eckert (deceased) * m. Timothy "Tim" Spencer 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Patricia "Pat" Spencer (deceased) ** c. Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer Sr. (born 1952) *** m. Laura Webber 1981-2001 **** c. Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. (born 1985) ***** m. Elizabeth Webber 2005-2007 ****** c. Cameron Spencer (born 2004) {adopted} ***** m. Elizabeth Webber 2007 ***** a. Elizabeth Webber ****** c. Aiden Spencer (born 2010) ***** m. Siobhan McKenna 2011 (deceased) **** c. Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer (born 1994) ***** a. Dillon Quartermaine ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) {aborted} ***** m. Dante Falconeri 2011- ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2012) {carried by Mariah Maxmilliana "Maxie" Jones} ****** c. Rocco Falconeri (born 2013) {carried by Britta "Britt" Westbourne} ***** m. Stavros Cassadine 2013 (deceased 2013) *** a. Holly Sutton **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1983) **** c. Ethan Lovett (born 1987) {given up for adoption} ***** m. Maya Ward 2010-2011 *** m. Tracy Quartermaine 2005-2010 *** m. Laura Webber 2006 *** m. Tracy Quartermaine 2010-2011 ** c. Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer (born 1957) *** a. John Durant (deceased 2006) **** c. Caroline "Carly" Benson (born 1973) {given up for adoption} ***** a. Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. (deceased 2014) ****** c. Michael Corinthos III (born 1997) {adopted by Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.} ***** m. Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. 1999-2000 (deceased 2014) ***** a. Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2000) ***** m. Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. 2000-2001 ***** m. Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. 2002-2005 ****** c. Morgan Corinthos (born 2003) ******* m. Lauren "Kiki" Jerome 2013 ***** m. Lorenzo Alcazar 2005-2006 (deceased 2007) ***** m. Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. 2007 ***** m. Jasper "Jax" Jacks 2007-2013 ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2008) ****** c. Josslyn Jacks (born 2009) *** a. D.L. Brock (deceased 1985) **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1983) *** m. D.L. Brock 1983-1985 (deceased 1985) *** m. Jacob "Jake" Meyer 1986-1988 *** m. Anthony "Tony" Jones 1989-1996 (deceased 2006) **** c. Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones (born 1986, deceased 1994) {adopted} **** c. Lucas Jones (born 1989) {adopted} *** m. Stefan Cassadine 1996-1997 (deceased 2003) Category:General Hospital families